


Victory Tour of the World

by Skyland2704



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Beyond Panem, Diplomacy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Other, Panem, Post-Canon, Post-Games (Hunger Games), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, President, Touring, Victory Tour (Hunger Games), World Travel, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: After the trilogy ends, and the government stabilizes, President Paylor wants Katniss goes to visit countries outside of Panem to establish diplomatic ties. Katniss becomes an ambassador for the newborn Republic of Panem, and Panem joins the rest of the world’s politics, and everyone is absolutely shocked about what happened. Let's see how far they go!In response to Anonymous Fanfic Prompt on Tumblr.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Victory Tour of the World

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on this [Fanfic Prompt](https://skyland2703.tumblr.com/post/639914161332224000/for-the-hunger-games-a-fanfic-prompt-after-the)
> 
> It was never supposed to be a oneshot!

"Are you kidding me?" a dry, and unfeeling voice of Katniss Everdeen muttered, as she sat on the couch of her house in the Victor's Village.

"You are our star, Katniss, you led the revolution, you're the symbol of the revolution! You're the Mockingjay!" Katniss cringed to hear the words again.

"Look president Paylor, it's really nice of you to come to my humble abode, and ask me to do this personally, but I still think I'd say no" Katniss clutched the fabric of her skirt as tightly as she could, trying to vent out her anger on it, rather than directing it towards President Paylor.

The lady sat on the plush sofa opposite Katniss, wearing a crisp grey suite, and seemed quite intimidating. But Katniss Everdeen had had enough of 'intimidating' especially with Snow and Coin.

Glad to have them both gone, and this woman in charge of Panem, Peeta Mellark, Katniss's live-in-boyfriend, and soon to be husband came into the room, wearing an apron covered in flour, and brought in a tray of freshly baked cupcakes into the room. Grinning proudly, he picked up the tray, and offered the president the cupcakes, which she refused.

"You'd regret not tasting those," Katniss pointed out, with a little smile creeping up her lips.

Peeta meanwhile sported a bright grin, and President Paylor, seeing the adorable (no matter how stubborn) couple, decided it was better if she did taste the cupcakes.

She gingerly picked up a chocolate cupcake, covered in frosting and sprinkles, and took a small bite out of it. She immediately felt as if her mouth was in heaven! The cupcake was so delicious! It seemed to just melt in her mouth, and the insides were filled with molten chocolate, like ones in Lava cakes, a nice little surprise, and ooooh! She loved it!

That's when she made up her mind.

"Miss everdeen, if I present the idea that Mr Mellark also joins us for the tour," Paylor said, and Peeta looked surprised, and turned to Katniss.

"What?" Katniss said, dryly.

"His baking is so delicious, he can make the diplomats and the leaders of the other countries just… melt." Paylor said, while chomping on the cupcake.

Peeta blushed, but Katniss was nowhere near agreeing for this abominable suggestion. She still stared blankly at President Paylor, unamused and contemptful.

"Katniss, please" Paylor begged, "Panem NEEDS you"

"The last person who said that to me got my sister killed in return for what I did" her voice was on the verge of cracking. These Presidents had been playing her for so long! They had pushed her into PTSD, nightmares, depression, what not! Now, just when she was trying to get out of it, they were trying to pull her back in.

"I'm not Coin"

"How am I to believe that?"

"You're a good judge of character, Katniss, everyone knows that" Paylor said, "I'm leaving the invitation open. Give me a ring anytime you want." she got up to leave, but then bent down, picked up another cupcake, and munching on it, she spoke to Peeta, "Mr. Mellark? I think I should send some of my chefs to take lessons from you" she said in a joking way, with a pleasant smile.

Peeta went with President Paylor to see her off to the car, and just before she was about to get in, he said, "I'll try to get her to agree," Peeta said hopefully.

Paylor smiled, if Katniss was the night, Peeta was the day. It wouldn't feel complete without the two of them. "You must come with her too. I would have it no other way" she said. And Peeta nodded, bidding her goodbye.

He then walked back inside the two storeyed house, and found her still sitting on the couch, with Buttercup in her lap, as she stroked his fur. The sandy little cat, same color as the flower it was named after, in the last eight years after Prim's death, had grown quite close to Katniss, and vice versa for her too.

"Hey" he said, and took a seat beside Katniss, placed a hand on her shoulder, "You consider Paylor as one of the good guys, real or not real?"  
"It's more complicated than that Peeta!" Katniss said, frustrated with everything.

"Okay, let's start again," Peeta said, softly, "You don't trust the Authority figures, real or not real?"  
"Real" Katniss said.

"But when Paylor was a commander of Eight, you trusted and respected her, real or not real?"  
"Real"

"And you think if she's in Power, that power would've changed her? Real or Not Real?"

Katniss paused to consider it for a few moments, and then agreed, "real"

"So, Katniss," Peeta slowly explained it to her, "You don't like the power, you like the person, so wouldn't you try to give her a chance? Maybe, just maybe, power doesn't do the same thing to everyone? She never was that big on vengeance, was she?"

"Yeah" Katniss sat, considering.

"Take your time. She has left the invitation open"

"I don't even want anything ever happening to you" Katniss said, looking at Peeta, straight in the eye, "You're all that I have left in my world"

"You are my world, Katniss," Peeta said, and he kissed her gently on her lips.

XXX

Ten days later, in President Paylor's office, the telephone rang. Her secretary answered it, and then very excitedly transferred the call to Paylor.

Paylor smiled to herself, after she put the phone down. Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. These two kids had a really bright future ahead of them.

Apparently Miss Everdeen had agreed to give 'diplomacy' an experimental try, and agreed, that she and Peeta be sent on the tour to one place, any country that Prez Paylor feels appropriate, to initiate diplomatic ties with Panem.

After the happenings in the Nation of Panem, now, the Republic of Panem, it had been hard for the people, to understand, when they discovered that there were people, who lived outside of Panem, most of whom oblivious to the events leading to the Mockingjay Revolution, especially the Hunger Games.

Now that transparency had started to come back to life, people outside Panem understood what had been happening inside the (metaphoric) brick walls created by President Snow. It had induced horror in the nations across the globe and Panem had been deemed 'untouchable'.

Now, Paylor felt hope… The Mockingjay, and the Boy with the Bread, actually had a chance of mending it all. They were their only chance!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, the world tour begins! What will happen? How will Katniss and Peeta meet the world? and How will the world receive them??! Stay tuned, and leave a comment! thanks for reading!
> 
> First up: FRANCE! 🗼🗼🗼


End file.
